Hetalia Budokan: The rising
by bastionkirkland
Summary: AU/Lucha/Humanos. Empieza el mas emocionante torneo de artes marciales. Intriga, apuestas, peleas, romance, accion. ¿Que estarías dispuesto a sacrificar para defender a quien mas quieres?... hagan sus apuestas, QUE COMIENCE HETALIA BUDOKAN!
1. Prologo: la caida del imperio

**Nota del autor:**

Y he aquí el ganador de la encuesta. Pero antes, una breve introducción:

Leyendo un doujinshi de Mentaiko, (dirán algunos, que corrompido es leyendo bara como si nada) se me había ocurrido hacer una adaptación hetaliana del mismo doujinshi que había leído: su nombre, **Gachinko Battle **o **Gachinko Ball. **Sin embargo, mientras iba escribiendo una posibilidad surgía en mi mente: ¿Por qué no ampliar los horizontes?, sería bueno una historia larga ambientada en un torneo de artes marciales, de lucha libre o algo por el estilo. Hasta el momento, nadie ha tocado ese tema, o al menos nadie ha decidido iniciar un fic en español con esta temática, así que puede decirse que como siempre, soy un pionero en el fandom hispanoparlante hetaliano.

Y en medio de estos pensamientos, reflexiones y cavilaciones, surgió **Hetalia Budokan.**

**Hetalia Budokan **será un AU (son seres humanos, no naciones). Harán aparición gran parte de las naciones, antiguos imperios, OC, algunos personajes humanos de mis historias anteriores (Wolfang Steinbeck, Ryutaro Harune, Franz Von Traap, August Einehert, entre otros), incluso puede que cite o que aparezcan personajes originales del doujinshi de Mentaiko. Habrán insinuaciones muy delicadas a apuestas ilegales, violencia, algo de intriga, combates arreglados, mafia, balas, dinero, traición, poder y por supuesto, matices de romance y YAOI. Hetalia Budokan no es un fic en extremo meloso, no es un fic cómico, no es un fic dark. Es un nuevo reto que he decidido iniciar, puesto que me mueve la curiosidad el ver como se desarrollaría una historia de este talante.

Por cierto… aparecerá solo un personaje de Nyotalia: Nyo! Japón.

Después de tanto palabrerío… **QUE COMIENCE HETALIA BUDOKAN!**.

**Prólogo**.

**The rising and falling of the empire.**

**Arena Multimodal Kentou Honda, Tokio.**

**Fines de Noviembre de 1999. **

La expectativa era enorme en la arena. Cientos de miles de personas rodeaban la jaula de combates, mientras desde un palco un ruso de dos metros, de elegante smoking negro, bufanda de tonalidad rosácea y altiva mirada estaba atento a la apertura del torneo número 188 del **Hetalia Budokan**. Le acompañaban sus guardaespaldas, su hermana y su principal contable, un nervioso joven de lentes de marco color ocre, cabello color paja, ojos de tonalidad aguamarina, vestido de sencillo sweater de mezclilla, pantalones de paño gris y mocasines terracota.

—buenas noches, Braginski-san. —exclamó entonces otro tipo que acababa de ingresar.

El otro sujeto estaba vestido de correcto traje ejecutivo blanco. Su estatura, comparada a la del euroasiático era insignificante, más sin embargo era metódico y frío. Su cabello, negro como el carbón parecía tener brillo propio, como la más pura obsidiana. Su imperturbable mirada parecía no inmutarse ante la presencia de los guardaespaldas o del séquito que acompañaban al ruso.

—lo mismo le digo a usted, señor Honda —exclamó el ruso con un tono de complacencia.

Las luces empezaban a iluminar el escenario. El combate sería de exhibición, un preludio al inicio del torneo propiamente dicho. Así siempre era Hetalia Budokan: se organizaban tres encuentros de exhibición entre algunos debutantes que habían alcanzado la clasificación al torneo. Nada importante, era una suerte de fogueo para todos los competidores y para el público sediento de violencia y sangre.

—Le reitero mi oferta, señor Honda —dijo entonces el ruso— 255'000.000 de dólares, en efectivo. No creo que decida rechazarla.

—le he repetido muchas veces lo mismo, Braginski-san que no pienso cederle los derechos de la franquicia. —respondió el japonés— Hetalia Budokan es el negocio familiar.

—y la columna vertebral del conglomerado Honda Group. —dijo entonces una de las hermanas de Iván, una mujer de aspecto despampanante, generosos pechos y ojos de tonalidad aguamarina— sabemos bien que el imperio de los Honda se basa en el torneo, pero no creo que puedan sostenerlo por siempre.

Todos sabían la historia de los Honda. Kentou Honda había iniciado el Hetalia Budokan primero como un evento clandestino, en una arena que había dispuesto para tal fin en su casa del barrio de Kabukisho, en el distrito de Shinjuku. La peculiaridad del Budokan Hetalia frente a otros torneos estaba en la variabilidad de sus reglas, e inclusive en la fusión de la mayor parte de las artes marciales conocidas hasta ese momento. Luchadores de los 5 continentes habían sido atraídos por un torneo distinto a todos los torneos de artes marciales por su inflexible rigor y así mismo su vacilantes variaciones que aumentaban su dificultad. Kiku, quien había crecido en medio de este entorno había aprendido todas las artes del negocio familiar, e inevitablemente ayudó a su padre a expandir Hetalia Budokan por el mundo, creando las **ocho ligas continentales**: **Centroeuropa, Norte De África, Sureuropa Y Oriente Medio, Este De Asia, Suramérica, Norteamérica Centroamérica y El Caribe, Islas Del Pacífico** y **mancomunidad. **

Pronto, el torneo empezó a expandirse: se convirtió en una franquicia que se retransmitía por los cinco continentes, los luchadores habían empezado a entrar masivamente al torneo, pronto la mercadotecnia del torneo invadió todo el mundo. Surgía el** Honda Group International**, un conglomerado internacional de tres grandes empresas regentadas por la familia Honda: **Hetalia Enterprise**, dirigida por la hermana menor de Kiku, Sakura, y que era el conglomerado de medios más importante de Japón, **Nippatsu-Honda Inc.**, administrada por Kiku y que se encargaba de gran parte de los negocios de manufactura de souvenirs y demás merchandising del torneo, además de ser subcontratista militar del estado, y evidentemente **KSH corporation**, quien tenía los derechos de marca sobre el torneo Hetalia Budokan, además de la administración de gran parte de los recursos del mismo torneo.

—tres empresas, tres cabezas, solo un Honda puede dirigirlas. —dijo entonces Kiku de forma cortante y fría— puede que KSH esté falta de liquidez, pero eso no debe de ser impedimento para que mi familia siga con el control del torneo.

El ruso simplemente se sonríe de forma algo sutil.

—Kiku, de la obstinación no sacarás nada —dijo entonces Braginski con un sutil tono de burla. —**KSH** está cercana a la bancarrota… ni qué decir de **Hetalia Enterprise **o de **Nippatsu-Honda inc. **Tu única opción es vender alguna de las tres empresas para tener liquidez. Dudo que puedas seguir sosteniendo Hetalia Budokan, teniendo tan cerca la bancarrota.

—ya le he dicho cientos de veces, Braginski-san… no.

La obstinación de Kiku era irritante para Iván Braginski. Miraron hacia la arena, el combate de exhibición había empezado en medio de una arena especial acondicionada de acuerdo a las reglas del torneo, en este caso lucha aérea por ingravidez.

—puedo proponerle un trato, señor Honda —dijo entonces el ruso— en dos semanas comienza el torneo ¿no es verdad?

—sí, el torneo del milenio. —atinó a contestar el japonés.

—además de ello, es el primer torneo que organiza en solitario —insistió Iván.

—la muerte de mi señor padre no tiene que ver en este asunto, Braginski-san. —contestó secamente Kiku.

—si tiene que ver —dijo entonces el ruso— desde que su padre, Kentou Honda murió en ese trágico accidente de auto, **Honda Group **ha empezado su declive: bajaron en el índice Nikkei de la bolsa de Tokio, tuvieron un severo descalabro en la bolsa de Londres, el cierre de las filiales de **Nippatsu **y **Hetalia Enterprise **en Brasil, India y Francia por falta de liquidez fue un golpe para sus inversiones en Wall Street, los despidos masivos… no creo que la familia Honda esté en una racha de buena suerte.

El griterío del público retumbaba. Las mega pantallas mostraban a un australiano haciéndole una ruda llave a un holandés. Iván sirve dos copas de vino, disimuladamente aplica una sustancia en polvo a una de las copas. La agita de forma discreta.

—no creo en los designios o en el azar, Braginski-san —respondió secamente el japonés— solo en los hechos. Es natural que haya una baja en el valor de las acciones de Honda Group en alguno que otro mercado, que se reorganicen algunas empresas. Mi señor padre creó esta fortuna, sostuvo este imperio en base a este espectáculo, salió de la nada comenzando con una arena clandestina en Shinjuku, y luego lo convirtió en esto. Hetalia Budokan no solo es para mí una franquicia o un simple espectáculo, representa el espíritu de mi padre, **el esfuerzo de mi padre**. Si vendo los derechos de franquicia de Hetalia Budokan, me estaría deshonrando a mí mismo, estaría deshonrando a mi familia y estaría deshonrando el espíritu de mi padre.

Kiku recibe la copa de vino de manos de Iván.

—muy Loable, señor Honda… pero si las cosas van por el camino que van, usted quedará en bancarrota.

Había terminado el primer asalto. Los contendores estaban descansando, ignorantes de la disputa que se estaba desarrollando en uno de los palcos. El ruso de cabellos platinados estaba atento a las decisiones del oriental.

—a pesar de todo… admiré mucho a su padre, señor Honda. —dijo Iván— fue por su padre que decidí salir de ese vulgar submundo en el que vivía y en el que el infeliz de mi padre me había arrastrado a mí y a mi hermana para llegar a la posición en la que estoy. Ahora soy el segundo hombre más poderoso de Rusia, y todo lo debo al ejemplo de su padre.

Levantó su copa. El oriental estaba dubitativo.

—… Así que brindo a su salud, y a la salud del Hetalia Budokan. —terminó el euroasiático, después de elevar su copa— _Kampai!_

—_Kampai_—contestó Kiku.

Los dos bebieron de sus copas. Había comenzado el segundo asalto. Rápidamente, el japonés sintió un punzante dolor en su estómago. La copa cae al piso, derramando su contenido en la alfombra de tono beige.

—¿no es maravilloso el veneno de la cobra del Cáucaso1? —exclamó malignamente el ruso.

—q-que… q-que me ha hecho… bastardo —espetó el japonés en medio del dolor.

—la cobra del Cáucaso tiene una peculiaridad: su veneno es de acción lenta, aunque sus efectos empiezan a manifestarse dos segundos después de la mordida —explicaba Iván con una perversa sonrisa— si es inyectado, paraliza los nervios y los músculos de su víctima, lo cual aprovecha la cobra del Cáucaso para esperar. Ya paralizada del todo, la cobra del Cáucaso devora a su víctima aún con vida, puesto que el actuar del veneno facilita a la digestión del animal que acaba de ingerir.

Cae al piso de rodillas, suda frío, el dolor se intensifica.

—sin embargo, cuando el veneno de cobra del Cáucaso es ingerido y entra en contacto con los ácidos gástricos, intensifican la acción de estos. El dolor se vuelve insoportable y visceral, y no hay forma de calmarlo. —de forma negligente, empieza a narrar los efectos— Se empieza a perder la coordinación motora, la respiración se dificulta, los esfínteres se distienden por completo… espero que no hayas bebido agua de forma considerable.

—e-el… a-antídoto… —suplicó Kiku.

—después de hora y media de insoportables dolores, empieza el colapso de cada uno de los sistemas del organismo. Las articulaciones se ponen rígidas, los músculos comienzan a contraerse, se pierde la visión y la lengua se paraliza, impidiéndole a la víctima respirar.

Cae al piso. Iván se arrodilla al lado de Kiku. Le susurra algo al oído.

—en dos horas morirás asfixiado con tu propia saliva. Pero puedo remediar eso... solo tienes que cederme los derechos, solo una firma y podrás seguir con tu triste y miserable vida.

Ya no podía hablar. El dolor era insoportable. Se arrastró hacia una mesa cercana, tomó un bolígrafo.

—Edward, los documentos —dijo entonces Iván a su contable.

Presurosamente, y de forma nerviosa el estonio saca de un folder el documento de cesión.

—permíteme ayudarte. —respondió entonces Iván de modo cortés.

Guio la mano del japonés, mientras este garrapateaba de forma precaria los kanji en la línea de firma. Acto seguido, Iván sacó una jeringuilla de plata. Luego, apuñaló el cuello de Kiku con esta, dejando entrar el antídoto en su cuerpo. Rápidamente, el antídoto empieza a actuar.

—fue un gusto haber hecho negocios con usted, señor Honda —exclamó malignamente Iván Braginski.

Y acto seguido, se retira del palco. El japonés está iracundo, respira dificultosamente. Pero de algo está seguro, ha sido engañado vilmente. Una idea ronda por su mente, aturdida aun por el veneno:

Venganza.

**Simultáneamente, en la arena,…**

La lucha era encarnizada entre los dos debutantes. A pesar de ser un combate de exhibición, ambos novatos daban todo de sí: no cualquier día peleaban en la legendaria Kentou Honda Arena.

Dylan estaba mareado, aturdido por los brutales golpes de Govert. Las reglas especiales para su combate habían sido muy desmedidas: eliminación por agotamiento: el primero que cayera preso del cansancio sería el ganador. No se admitía el Knock Out, puesto que si lo llevaba a ese punto el combate sería nulo. Lo peor del asunto también estaba en las condiciones: la lucha sería bajo condiciones de Ingravidez.

Era algo que Honda Group podía permitirse: una arena adaptable a toda suerte de reglas y condiciones, especialmente construida por los mejores ingenieros de Japón para complacer las exigencias del torneo. El sistema de ingravidez se estaba estrenando, era único en su tipo, y generaba una suerte de vacío en el interior de la jaula, por medio de una serie de imanes y conductos que redirigían corrientes de aire comprimido, simulando una continua caída libre.

El árbitro estaba a la expectativa. Los dos estaban cansados, sudorosos, agotados por completo, pero aun daban pelea. El australiano quería demostrar que era de valía para el torneo, que no por nada era el debutante de la liga oceánica y de las islas del pacífico. Govert también quería demostrar lo suyo, aunque había demostrado su valía en los clasificatorios de Centroeuropa y no había quedado, había conseguido una plaza en los encuentros de exhibición.

—GOLPEALO AL ABDOMEN CON FUERZA Y EVADELO! —exclamaba su entrenador.

Algo que le daba ventaja a Dylan era su agilidad. De un salto, logra escurrirse de las garras de Govert, quien lo había arrinconado en un extremo de la parte superior de la jaula. Luego, y con manifiesta dificultad, el australiano se posicionó hacia atrás, evadiendo los golpes que el holandés le lanzaba. La corpulencia de Govert era evidente, y eso jugaba en su contra con respecto a las reglas del combate.

—IDIOTAAA, NO TE ENSARZES CON EL A GOLPES, PERSIGUELO! —decía el entrenador del luchador holandés.

Habían llegado a su punto límite. Eran ya dos horas completas de lucha, y la ingravidez los estaba agotando. Un último golpe… total, alguno tendría que caer.

—retiren la ingravidez —ordena el árbitro.

La ingravidez es retirada. Los dos caen rápidamente a la lona. Ambos están exhaustos, pero intentan sostenerse como pueden. Aun así, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan al contendor flamenco, el oceánico lo taclea de forma brutal con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Los dos están sudorosos, cansados, agotados. Govert intenta levantarse más no puede. Dylan está arrodillado, pero aún se puede mantener en pie. El árbitro entonces se dirige hacia el australiano, eleva su brazo.

Dylan Mckennet, debutante por la liga del pacífico ha ganado el primer encuentro de exhibición del Hetalia Budokan año 1999.

**Hotel Nishi-Ryusaku, distrito de Chiyoda.**

Iván había conseguido la franquicia a un costo alto. El veneno de cobra del Cáucaso era efectivo, posiblemente le dejaría secuelas a Honda, pero eso no le importaba ya. Todo había salido tal y como lo había concebido meses atrás: envenenar a Kiku, obligarlo a firmar la cesión de derechos, y luego dejarlo vivir. Si Kiku moría, él se vería involucrado judicialmente en su asesinato, puesto que ya era de dominio público sus intereses por el conglomerado empresarial de la familia Honda, el **Honda Group**. Además, siempre estaba Sakura, podría manipular a Kiku a través de su hermana, manteniéndola en estado de continua vigilancia.

—señor… —dijo entonces uno de sus asistentes, un bielorruso de cabellos platinados y gélidos ojos púrpura. Era Andrei Arloskarov, su medio hermano bastardo, producto de un affaire de su padre. Su único defecto era sencillamente una especie de "amor desmedido", rayando en la enfermiza obsesión por Iván. Y eso para el euroasiático era demasiado aberrante, aunque la habilidad de Andrei era de miedo para las finanzas y la logística— tenemos los datos de los clasificados de este año.

—Excelente Andrei. Llama a Katiuska y a Edward —respondió el ruso.

—como usted diga, señor.

El bielorruso se retiró. Miró las fichas de los ocho clasificados, entre ellos cuatro debutantes, dos participantes por segunda vez, un campeón de tres torneos y el ultimo era quien le llamaba más la atención:

**Liga del Norte de África: Farouk Al Harani (Túnez)**

**Liga de Sureuropa y oriente medio: Lovino Vargas (Italia)**

**Liga del Este de Asia: Kyrian Reehenapangi (Camboya)**

**Liga de Suramérica: Diego Andrés Sarmiento Perón (Argentina)**

**Liga de Norteamérica, Centroamérica y el caribe: Carlos Machado (Cuba)**

**Liga de las Islas del pacífico: Dylan Mckennet (Australia)**

**Liga de la Mancomunidad británica: Lester Howard Johnson (Bahamas)**

**Liga de Centroeuropa: Gilbert "Der Kaiser" Beilschmitchd (Alemania)**

El último nombre era el que más consideraciones entraba a rebatir. Gilbert Beilschmitchd había roto todos los paradigmas del Hetalia Budokan, ganando seis torneos. Nadie dudaba que se ganaría el séptimo, el torneo de fin de milenio, incluso los analistas más suspicaces decían que el torneo había sido especialmente diseñado para el triunfo del Káiser. Todos los siete competidores restantes eran tenaces luchadores, lo habían demostrado en los clasificatorios de sus ligas.

—¿viste los perfiles de nuestros campeones, querido hermanito? —contestó la ucraniana.

Iván aspiró una de sus manos, inhalando esa sutil y dulce esencia que la rodeaba. La quería, y muchísimo, se decía que Ekaterinya Braginskaya era la adoración del ruso en un amplio sentido.

—los estoy analizando. —luego, le ordenó al estonio— Edward… necesito que me entregues el flujo de apuestas de este torneo, además del balance de apuestas de los seis torneos restantes que ha ganado el Káiser.

—c-como usted diga señor…

El estonio le entrega una carpeta con los estados de cuenta de las apuestas. Iván sonríe malignamente.

—las apuestas a favor del Káiser aumentaron dramáticamente entre los torneos de 1995 y 1996, exponencialmente a un 60 o 70% de la totalidad de apuestas —dijo entonces el contable— la cota más alta sin embargo está decantada a favor de este torneo.

—¿y el segundo lugar en afluencia de apuestas?

—después del "Káiser"… ha sido Sadiq Adnan, en el torneo de 1995 y Berwald Oxestierna en el torneo de 1997. —prosiguió el estonio— las apuestas entre Berwald y Gilbert llegaron a un punto de empate en los torneos de la segunda ronda del torneo del 97.

—interesante…

Káiser era carismático, controversial y muy hábil peleador. Su arrogancia no tenía parangón entre sus competidores, y era común que estuviese involucrado en muchos affaires. A pesar de todo, detrás del éxito de Gilbert "Der Káiser" Beilschmitchd, estaba su propio hermano menor, Ludwig. Había oficiado como su entrenador desde el inicio de la carrera de Gilbert en el torneo de 1993 en Bruselas. Luego, su prestigio aumentó en el torneo Budokan 98, celebrado en Edimburgo, en la finalísima contra Adnan. Los expertos decían que había sido uno de los combates más espectaculares en la historia de Hetalia Budokan, y sería el último torneo en el que Kentou Honda estaría presente, y con vida.

—vamos a poner en operación nuestro plan —dijo entonces Braginski— lo primero es dejar que Gilbert gane algunas cuantas peleas en primera ronda, pero con facilidades obvias en las reglas y los escenarios.

—¿no es muy riesgoso? —inquirió Ekaterinya— es como entregarle en bandeja de plata el título.

—obvio que no lo haremos,—respondió el euroasiático— lo que vamos a hacer a partir de la segunda ronda de combates, es dificultar las reglas y los combates. Eso aumentará las apuestas a niveles astronómicos a favor de Káiser y en contra de su contendor.

—claro, este es el torneo que todos han esperado por años. —dijo la ucraniana.

—es exacto. —prosiguió el ruso de ojos purpura— sin embargo, en el último combate, Káiser **perderá.**

Eso deja estupefactos a todos los presentes.

—e-eso,… e-eso es i-imposible señor! —exclamó el estonio notoriamente nervios— el K-káiser ha sido u-uno de los mejores luchadores del torneo Budokan… es imposible que alguien le gane!

—perderá este torneo, Edward. —dijo Iván— y si pierde, mis ingresos se cuadruplican en un 200%. Alteraremos todos los resultados, y cuando esté ya confiado le arrancaremos el título de entre sus manos.

Una sombría sonrisa se dibujó entre sus labios.

—enciende la tele, se me antoja ver las noticias.

El televisor es encendido, las noticias empiezan a darse a conocer.

_**En las últimas noticias económicas, Kiku Honda, presidente ejecutivo de Honda Group International, ha anunciado la cesión de los derechos de franquicia de "Hetalia Budokan" al conglomerado Braginski Corporation, propiedad del controversial oligarca ruso, Iván Braginski.**_

Era increíble como las noticias llegaban a oídos de la prensa.

_**De acuerdo con las declaraciones de Minatsu Taeda, portavoz oficial del Honda Group, la cesión de derechos de la franquicia no afectará a las empresas del grupo empresarial japonés, aun así, después del anuncio de cesión de derechos las acciones de Honda Group International han registrado un dramático descenso de 12.5% por debajo de su valor comercial en las bolsas de Hong Kong y Yakarta. Por su parte, Braginski corporation ha registrado un ascenso de 8.5% del valor de sus acciones en el mercado asiático**__"._

Era evidente que todo era una estrategia publicitaria que minaba la credibilidad del Honda Group. Era tal vez demasiado predecible la cercana bancarrota del otrora poderoso conglomerado comercial. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, pero por lo pronto sus preocupaciones giraban alrededor del buen desarrollo del torneo.

"_**otra declaración de Minatsu Taeda ha girado alrededor de la organización del torneo de este año, el conocido "torneo de fin de milenio". De acuerdo al portavoz, la programación y logística de todo el torneo correrá a cargo de Honda Group International, a razón de ser el primer torneo en el que no se contará con la presencia del padre fundador del torneo Hetalia Budokan, el señor Kentou Honda. Su hijo, Kiku, se ha negado totalmente a dar declaraciones al respecto de la cesión de la franquicia, lo mismo que la señorita Sakura Honda, su hermana menor".**_

—eso cambia las cosas, querido hermanito —exclama la ucraniana.

—que Honda planee su espectáculo de despedida… con o sin su presencia, pondremos en ejecución el plan.

1 Especie ficticia. No existe, aunque se puede decir que sus efectos equivaldrían al de una cobra real india.


	2. retribuciones a una traicion

**Nota de autor:**

Bueno, agradezco a Mizuki-chan que se haya acordado de mí en mi cumpleaños. Y ella tiene razón: aparece Nyo Belarys: Andrei Arloskarov.

**Capítulo 1: retribuciones a una traición.**

**Tokio, más precisamente en la ciudad de Tama, el 3 de diciembre de 1999.**

**Opening Theme: Karma-Bump of chicken.**

Las luces se filtraban por entre los ventanales de shoji del dojo privado de la familia Honda. Kiku practicaba con fiereza agotada el arte de la espada, con una filosa katana que le había obsequiado su padre en su cumpleaños número 16. Usaba apenas la parte baja del kimono, de tonalidad color crema, sujeta con un cinturón color azul medianoche. Su tórax estaba sudoroso, el baño de sudor hacía resaltar notoriamente su formada musculatura, que era de considerarse a pesar de lo esbelta que podía ser su figura debajo de los rigurosos conjuntos ejecutivos que solía usar.

En medio de todo eso, mientras enviaba, lanzaba, respondía y atacaba con mandobles de su espada, intentaba canalizar esa rabia que había en su interior. El haber sido engañado de esa manera por Iván Braginski no admitía ningún tipo de consideración o réplica, era sencillamente inmoral y repugnante. A pesar de haber pasado ya una semana y media, los efectos del veneno de cobra del Cáucaso aún permanecen en su organismo. Leves temblores en su mano derecha, adormecimientos repentinos de alguna extremidad, inclusive fuertes y punzantes dolores estomacales era lo que lo martirizaban en ese momento. A pesar de las argucias de Iván, había conseguido mantener la organización del torneo de ese año, ya la próxima versión se haría en Moscú.

Más sin embargo, tendrían que co-presidir el torneo. Su presencia sería realmente molesta, puesto que a pesar de que sabe prácticamente que a su lado estará el inmoral que le robó el control del torneo, tendrá que tolerarlo. No quiere echarse aun de enemigo a Iván, necesita planear las cosas con la suficiente cabeza fría para poder recuperar lo que le habían despojado.

—Honda-san…

El japonés de ojos marrones se detiene. Baja su espada, la guarda en la funda y la pone en la base. Era Minatsu Taeda, su vicepresidente ejecutivo.

—que necesita.

—hoy hay reunión del consejo directivo, Honda-san. —dijo el ejecutivo—su hermana la ha citado, en razón de la cesión de la franquicia.

—supongo que busca alguna explicación… lo menos que puedo hacer es rendir cuentas.

Se cubrió con una toalla la espalda, mientras tomaba algo de agua de una botella.

—¿mi hermana ya lo sabe?

—de hecho, Sakura-chan ha sido la que convocó al consejo directivo, Honda-san. —respondió Taeda.

—dile entonces a Yamoto-san que prepare el auto. Partiremos hacia el Burial Kentou Honda en media hora.

—como usted diga, Honda-san.

**Centro de Tokio, en el distrito de Minato…**

Era uno de los más grandes complejos empresariales de la ciudad. El Burial Kentou Honda, recientemente inaugurado, había sido construido como un complejo de ocho edificaciones de 7, 9, 5 y 3 pisos, a modo de una pequeña ciudadela empresarial. Las tres empresas del conglomerado tenían su sede allí, y en la plazoleta central aparecía una enorme estatua de bronce del fundador del torneo, Kentou Honda, de forma poco tradicional: pantalones amplios de judo, pecho al descubierto, y una katana desenvainada pero portada hacia abajo. Todos sabían que a pesar del éxito, Kentou Honda tenía alma de peleador, y Kiku había decidido hacerle ese homenaje a su padre.

Sakura Honda caminaba con aire timido y discreto entre la marea de ocho guardaespaldas que siempre la acompañaban. Siendo la hermana menor de Kiku Honda, merecía toda la protección posible, en especial al tener un enemigo tan poderoso como lo era Iván Braginski. Por lo pronto, los hermanos Honda se volvían a reunir en ese dia, cosa que no habían hecho desde el funeral de Kentou hacía ya meses atrás.

La sala de juntas estaba dispuesta para la reunión de ese dia. Los accionistas estaban inquietos por la nueva noticia sobre la cesión del paquete accionarios, estaban pidiendo explicaciones claras. La chica de cabellos oscuros simplemente estaba sentada en el puesto que le correspondía, después de que la mayoría de accionistas seguían en medio de sus discusiones.

Kiku ingresa. A pesar de que intenta disimular los efectos del veneno, no puede: es diciente el temblor de su mano derecha, el cual de manera forzosa se empeña en ocultar. Camina con pasos seguros, vestido con su habitual terno blanco, hacia su puesto de presidente ejecutivo del consorcio Honda Group.

Todos hacen una reverencia. Acto seguido, la reunión da inicio.

—Como ustedes sabran, mi hermano aquí presente firmo un documento de cesión de su paquete accionario a Iván Braginski, sin consultar con la junta de accionistas. —dijo entonces Sakura de manera cortante y formal— de acuerdo a los estatutos de la compañía, la cesión de paquetes accionarios a inversionistas externos debe de ser revisada y aprobada previamente por el pleno de la junta. ¿Reconoces haber hecho esto, hermano?

—si… reconozco haber cedido mi paquete accionario a la corporación Braginski, y sé que tengo que responder por eso.

La conmoción era enorme entre los demás miembros de la junta. Especialmente por el hecho de que Kiku había sido inflexible en cuanto a las cesiones de paquetes accionarios, sorprendía de por sí que hubiese tomado una decisión tan unilateral al respecto.

—por tanto, la cesión accionaria de Kiku Honda es nula, debido a la falta del correspondiente consentimiento de la junta —expresó uno de los socios del Honda Group— y los documentos emanados de ella no son válidos.

—Pues creo que son demasiado válidos, señor…

Todos miran al ruso ingresar con algo de mal disimulada incomodidad frente a los hechos que se estaban desarrollando en ese momento. Quería consumar todo de una vez, y para eso necesitaba legalizar la cesión de las acciones ante los miembros del consorcio empresarial.

Era hora del siguiente paso.

**Oficinas de la INTERPOL, Lyon, Francia.**

Las dependencias de la INTERPOL siempre estaban atestadas de burócratas atentos a cualquier orden, solicitudes de extradición, investigaciones criminales, entre otras cosillas más. Total, la mayoría de criminales de lesa humanidad pasaba por sus manos, ellos regentaban las persecuciones implacables de cualquier criminal que se les viniera en gana, aunque ciertamente no eran una organización poderosa. Pero si influyente.

Como siempre, el inspector de delitos financieros Roderich Edelstein estaba en su oficina, redactando los últimos informes de la semana para presentárselos a su superior al mando, el coronel Alois Becquerel. Su trabajo como inspector adjunto de la división lo consumía, literalmente hablando. A pesar de todo, era un cómodo trabajo de oficina, no era para nada un trabajo de campo como los de los inspectores titulares de las otras divisiones: narcotráfico, delitos de lesa humanidad, lavado de activos, tráfico ilegal de armas, tráfico de personas, divisiones que por lo general se llevaban toda la atención, siendo sus inspectores los más experimentados, y las que tenían un presupuesto mayor. No siendo así con la división de delitos financieros, que era exigua en cierto modo, casi una insignificancia miserable, a pesar del respaldo del coronel Becquerel.

Con Roderich, eran apenas 5 los que conformaban el organigrama de la división, comandada por el policía luxemburgués. El inspector titular era un incompetente policía danes llamado Mathias Kohler, un asistente de investigación de Lituania, Toris Lorinaitis y un asistente _freelance_ recientemente contratado por Becquerel: Sandjar Aldudalyej, proveniente de Tailandia.

Aun no entendía el porqué de este equipo tan disparejo y a la vez tan bizarro.

El teléfono repica con fuerza, debe de ser el interno. Con algo de desgana, responde.

—Diga…

—_Edelstein… te necesito urgente en mi despacho._

Reconocía la voz perentoria y algo seca: era su superior. Con paso presto se dirigió hacia el despacho del coronel, sin mediar palabra con nadie. En el camino se estrelló con Kohler, quien llevaba una taza de café la cual se regó en su camisa de color lila. Bufó molesto, mirando al danés con marcada frustración y rabia, el cual solo sonreía de forma tonta.

—fíjate por donde vas, imbécil! —espetó el austrida.

—vamos, vamos… no te pongas así Rode… ¿Por qué la prisa?

—es un asunto con el jefe Alois.

Sin mediar palabra, siguió con su camisa todavía manchada por el café, haciendo caso omiso del escozor. Al llegar, notó que no solo era el coronel Becquerel quien estaba allí, sino también otros dos jefes de división: Luis Andrés Piedrahita, de la división de narcóticos y Damien Weissler de tráfico de personas.

—llegaste 5 segundos tarde, Roderich. —dijo entonces con algo de desgana el joven de cabellos rubios.

—coronel, siento la demora.

—bueno, no deberíamos dar espera a la nueva investigación, ¿no? —contestó con jovialidad cansada el luxemburgués.

Alois Becquerel era el más joven de entre los jefes de división de la interpol. Apenas recién cumplía los 30 y le asignaban la división más paupérrima e infravalorada de toda la fuerza, la de delitos financieros. Su misión, reorganizarla y sacarla del ostracismo. Y lo estaba logrando.

—tenemos un nuevo caso, Roderich. —empezó a explicar el luxemburgués— ¿has oído hablar de Iván Braginski?

—algo… creo que de la revista Forbes…

—Braginski es el hombre más rico de Rusia, y el 5 hombre más rico del mundo, de acuerdo al ranking. Sus inversiones se basan en varios campos: gas natural, petróleo, finca raíz, pero su principal fuente de ingresos está en las franquicias deportivas.

—¿Cómo que franquicias deportivas?

—sí. —siguió explicando el jefe de la división de narcóticos— durante los últimos 5 años ha adquirido los derechos de 12 franquicias deportivas de varios torneos, entre ellas están el torneo paneslavo de rugby, la liga polaca de baseball y la "unión football leage" de Irlanda. Sin embargo, durante los últimos días ha concentrado la mayoría de sus esfuerzos en hacer adquisiciones alrededor de las empresas subsidiarias del "Honda Group" en todo el globo.

No era extraño que ese fenómeno se diera, pero la cuestión entró a ponerse interesante a partir de la mención del grupo empresarial de los hermanos Honda.

—¿pero que tenemos que ver nosotros en todo esto? —inquirió entonces el austriaco.

—ahí vamos, Roderich. Nuestras sospechas giran principalmente alrededor de las maniobras hechas por Iván Braginski alrededor del Honda group. El ascenso del valor de las acciones de Honda Group en la bolsa de Milán, luego su posterior caída en el índice de la bolsa de Yakarta, acto seguido la venta de un importante paquete accionario de KSH corporation en la bolsa de Ámsterdam nos da a entender que hay alguien que está manipulando los hilos del mercado. —dijo el luxemburgués en un tono muy serio.

—agreguemos a esto los recientes hechos que han desestabilizado al Honda Group: antes de la cesión, una planta de fabricación de juguetes del Honda Group en Tailandia termino destruida por un "accidente". El saldo fue de 788 muertos, la totalidad de los trabajadores. Al día siguiente la acción de Honda Group se desvalorizó un 6%.

—luego, una misteriosa fuga de gas en el Hotel Chatellier de Bruselas causa la muerte de los 233 huéspedes por envenenamiento. El hotel Chatellier había sido comprado por Honda Group, para abrir una nueva franquicia hotelera en Europa. —dijo entonces el jefe de la unidad de narcóticos.

—Honda Group perdió un 8% de su valor después de ese incidente.

Siguieron.

—por último, está la muerte de Kentou Honda. —explicó el coronel Becquerel— de acuerdo a los peritajes, fue un accidente de tránsito lo que le causó la muerte: su auto perdió el control estrellándose contra una varda de contención en la carretera hacia Niza, en la Riviera Francesa. Estaba finiquitando algunos negocios con respecto a la retransmisión del torneo de este año con la televisión francesa. Además ha salido a la luz pública una supuesta prueba sanguínea de alcoholemia en donde se comprobaba que Kentou Honda estaba con altos niveles de alcohol. Esto bajó aún más el valor de la compañía, y lo peor: la puso en entredicho. Acto seguido, salieron unos fotomontajes en los que se insinuaban varios escándalos de proxenetismo con menores de edad y que involucraban a Kentou Honda, más sin embargo todo se aclaró en favor del fallecido empresario.

—Todo esto aún no me termina de cuadrar, señor. —exclamo el austrida de forma seria— adivino que el susodicho Iván Braginski tiene algo que ver.

—a eso voy Roderich. —respondió el luxemburgués— varios de mis colegas han investigado los negocios de Braginski. Son fachadas que ocultan negocios de tráfico de personas, estupefacientes, tráfico de armas y lavado de activos. Su sistema es complejo e interesante: las ligas deportivas le sirven para proveer a los traficantes de personas en Asia y el oriente medio. A través de sus filiales petrolíferas negocia armamento que fabrica y comercializa de forma clandestina con los señores de la guerra africanos de Nigeria y Chad. Sin embargo, hay algo que nos preocupa a todos, y es su interés por adquirir la franquicia Hetalia Budokan.

—supongo que es por cuestión de orgullo, señor —dijo entonces Roderich— quiere demostrarle a sus enemigos y a sus aliados que nada lo detendrá, que Hetalia Budokan es una escala más para conseguir su objetivo. Lo que desea simplemente es poder.

Un silencio reinó en la oficina. Alois solo atinó a sonreír cansadamente, pero de forma complacida por la respuesta de su subordinado.

—no creo que sea solo por cuestión de poder, Roderich. —respondió el luxemburgués. —bueno… después de todo, creo que tengo que decirte cuáles son tus instrucciones. —dijo entonces Becquerel.

**De regreso al Burial Kentou Honda.**

Iván tomaba su lugar como si nada pasase, en medio de la gélida tensión que se sentía en ese instante. Iván no venía solo: varios de sus guardaespaldas le acompañaban, armados de miniuzis, dirigidos por el frío y temible Andrei Arloskarov. Todos estaban previendo lo peor, de eso nadie tenía duda: correría sangre.

—soy parte de esta junta directiva tanto como ustedes. —dijo el ruso con un tono sutilmente meloso— y por eso es que estoy aquí. Sé muy bien que necesito de la aprobación del pleno para poder hacer valida la cesión del paquete accionario de Kiku, y es por eso que he venido aquí.

Los escoltas apuntan con sus armas. La tensión se siente en el ambiente. Y valientemente, uno de los socios se levanta de su silla, increpando al eslavo.

—NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UN MISERABLE GAIJIN COMO USTED SE ATREVA A PONER LAS MANOS EN ESTA EMPRESA…

Sin mediar palabra, Andrei dispara con su pistola al socio rebelde. El estupor era evidente entre todos, en especial en Sakura, la cual es protegida por Yamoto. Este, mira atentamente a sus alrededores, buscando la forma de sacarla sin causar mayores alborotos. Pero es de verdad imposible.

—creo que el paquete de acciones de Teishi Koyagashi se encuentra de nuevo disponible. —dijo el ruso de forma ladina y dulce.

Todos están aún impactados. El cadáver de Koyagashi sigue ahí, pero Iván sigue sonriente y tranquilo, como si lo que hubiese pasado no revistiera la gran importancia. Iván se sienta, mientras Kiku intenta mantener la cabeza fría. Y sabe que puede servirle para ello.

—le propongo a usted, Braginski-san, un combate.

—¿combate?

—si… aquí, y ahora. Bajo las reglas Budokan. —dijo entonces el nipón.

—define las armas

—espadas.

—bajo que reglas

—esgrima francesa.

—entonces al primer toque…. ¿Por qué no al primer corte?,… —exclamo el euroasiático divertido— es más entretenido.

—si tanto insiste…

Le entregaron la katana de su padre. Iván no decidió competir, así que fue Andrei el que salió. Este desenvainó la katana, y acto seguido comenzó el baile.

El tintineo violento de las espadas fulguraba en la sala de juntas. La tensión era palpable, Kiku tenía una habilidad que estaba fuera de este mundo, que salía de toda imaginación. Sin embargo, sus movimientos no eran tan rápidos como los de otrora. El veneno lo había afectado en gran medida, y eso era evidente. Andrei por su parte no se quedaba atrás: paraba los golpes y mandobles con mayor vehemencia, con más seguridad y rapidez que su contendor. Su inmutable expresión aterraba de por sí, estaba dispuesto a todo por su querido jefe, le cortaría la cabeza a Honda si eso lo complacía.

Por centímetros había evadido el filo de la katana. Un estoque, pero era de por sí difícil intentar hacerlo caer, luego un par de mandobles rápidos. Seguía el baile, cada vez más intenso, cada vez más violento, todos estaban allí mirando expectantes como se decidía al filo de la espada el destino del consorcio.

Pero Kiku ya está agotado. Andrei lo nota, y sonríe triunfal. Un mandoble rápido, un corte al pecho que atraviesa el traje ejecutivo, el cual deja su pulcra blancura para mancharse con la sangre del oriental. Honda está iracundo, ha caído al piso, se encuentra herido. Y no solo son sus heridas físicas las que lo afectan. Son las del alma, las de su propio honor. Heridas que no pueden ser borradas bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—ahora supongo que no tendrás más objeciones al respecto —dijo el eslavo de ojos purpura y cabello cenizo— lo mismo supongo para los demás miembros de la junta directiva, ¿no es verdad?

Aterrorizados, los miembros del comité hacen una profundísima reverencia. Han aceptado a Iván Braginski como socio.

—Kiku… lo mejor es que te vayas a tratar esa herida, no quiero que te pase nada malo hasta el inicio oficial del torneo.

El japonés atiende. Yamoto lo ayuda a retirarse junto a una muy consternada Sakura de la sala de juntas. Iván hace lo propio, pero al salir cierra la puerta, dejando encerrados a los demás socios. El japonés empieza a sospechar, su preocupación es evidente. No solo era el hecho de que su cesión accionaria fuera validada por los accionistas. El corpulento guardaespaldas mira su entorno, y cree reconocer lo que está adherido a la puerta de la sala de juntas.

—HONDA-SAMA, HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA —exclama el escolta.

Acto seguido, estalla con violencia una bomba incendiaria que consume a todos los miembros de la junta en medio de gritos de dolor e impotencia.

**Lyon, Francia.**

—¿Qué QUIERE QUE YO QUEEE?

—así como lo has escuchado, Roderich— repitió el coronel Becquerel— quiero que te infiltres en el Hetalia Budokan, y que vigiles con atención todos los movimientos de Iván Braginski.

—Pe-pero... Usted sabe que yo no tengo experiencia de campo.

—el director acaba de reasignarte como nuevo inspector titular de la división de delitos financieros. —sigue entonces Becquerel— además, tu historial demuestra que antes de que entraras a la fuerza, hiciste un curso corto de fisioterapia. Con eso nos basta

—ese curso corto lo hice a los 16, cuando servía en el voluntariado de la cruz roja en Viena. —insistió el moreno de lentes— debe de haber otros agentes más capacitados…

—deja de poner peros, Edelstein. —reprochó severo el luxemburgués— el director acaba de asignar a delitos financieros este caso por varias razones. Pudo habérselo entregado a Weissler o a Piedrahita, pero me lo entregó a mí. Y sé que ellos dos tienen elementos muy buenos, los mejores agentes de campo que haya visto la fuerza.

El reproche era diciente, tal vez demasiado cortante. Roderich no se sentía en la capacidad de enfrentarse a semejante peligro, a exponerse de semejante forma.

—Sin embargo, la responsabilidad recae sobre esta sección, y no permitiré que por una estúpida niñería tuya se arruine todo esto. —siguió severo el rubio de ojos color marrón— partirás en una semana hacia Tokio, como fisioterapeuta asistente de Gilbert Beilschmitchd.

Y eso dejó al austriaco más frio.


End file.
